Advanceshipping in Unova
by SousaphoneSwag
Summary: Ash and May travel together again after Sinnoh and they go to Unova. They both become much stronger as trainers but Ash discovers another ability. Their complicatedly dense romance is added on top of all this. Give it a shot!


Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm writing another story. Don't worry, I haven't given up on the other one but my inspiration shifts from time to time so I find it easier to work on more than one at a time. Anyway, this is about Ash and May travelling through Unova together. Enjoy!**

**Ages:**

**Ash - 16**

**May - 15**

**Dawn - 15**

**Misty - 17**

**Brock - 18**

Tears were running down Dawn's face. Ash was about to leave her to go back to Kanto. She wanted so badly to go with him but couldn't because Buneary had a photo shoot and she couldn't cancel it. She wanted to tell him that she loved him but knew that it was no use. He was going to continue his pokemon journey and she would hardly ever see him. She walked with him and Brock to the port and they said their goodbyes.

"Bye Dawn! I'll miss you so much!" Ash yelled, his carefree and happy demeanor never leaving.

He pulled her in for a hug and her face turned bright red. He didn't notice.

"See you Dawn! It's been great travelling with you!" said Brock a little more calmly. He gave her a handshake and a smile.

They boarded the ship and left Dawn. Her crying got louder and clouded her vision.

_I miss him already! I don't know what I'm going to do now!_

As much as she wanted to collapse right there, she started to trudge home and try to compose herself. She knew that she had lost her chance with Ash right there.

Ash was sad about leaving Dawn. It was just like when he had left Misty. But it wasn't like his previous goodbye. When he had left May, he was utterly crushed. It felt like a part of him was missing but he didn't know why. He was relieved that leaving Dawn didn't make him feel the same way but he was now curious.

"Hey Brock, I have something to ask you." said Ash.

"What is it?" Brock said in response. He was concerned as Ash seemed very serious, a contrast to his usual mood.

"When I left May, I felt depressed and incomplete. Why don't I feel like this now?"

Brock smiled. Ash had been growing up these last four years.

"Tell me Ash, what do you think of when you think about May? The older teen asked.

Ash pondered this for a moment.

"When I think of that laugh that can always make me smile, no matter how I'm feeling at the time, I think of her voice and how it always made my heart melt, I think of her cute smile, and I think of those beautiful sapphire eyes" he said.

_Wait, did I really just say that about May?_

Brock grinned.

"Looks like you're in love Ash." he said.

Ash got wide eyed.

"Love?"

"Yup. It's the only explanation. From the way you described her, it's actually incredible that you couldn't come up with that yourself."

Now that Ash thought about it, it did seem a little obvious. He grinned sheepishly.

"I guess you're right. I know what I'm going to do now. I'm giving May a call as soon as I get home!"

Brock laughed at his friend's childish antics.

"Nice. I'm rooting for you buddy!" Brock said.

The rest of the ride to Kanto was rather uneventful and the two reminisced about old times.

Ash looked at the friend he had travelled with the longest.

"Well Brock, I guess this is it for a while. I'm really going to miss you."

"Same here Ash, but remember that I'm always your friend. Don't ever hesitate to call me!"

"I sure won't!"

The two best friends gave each other a handshake and a manly hug and parted ways. It was sad for both of them but they both had dreams to work for. Brock wanted to be a pokemon doctor but Ash now had two goals.

Ash finally got home and was greeted warmly by his mother and Mr. Mime.

"Hi honey! I missed you so so much while you were gone!" his mother exclaimed.

"Mime mime!"

"Hey guys, it's good to be back!" said Ash, excited to see them again. He had something on his mind at the moment though.

"Mom, can I use the video phone real quick? There's an old friend I want to talk to."

"Sure honey, go right on ahead!"

Delia was curious and followed him stealthily to the room with the video phone. She was shocked when she saw him select May on the list of contacts.

Ash was greeted by May's father, Norman.

"Hey Ash, it's great to see you! How are you?" Norman said.

"I'm doing great Norman, and you?"

"Oh, we're hanging in there. I've had a whole lot of gym battles to deal with recently." said Norman.

Ash smiled. He was glad that May's family was so nice. Norman spoke up again.

"Anyway, what did you call for Ash?" he asked politely.

Ash blushed and gave a small grin.

"I actually wanted to talk to May" he answered.

Norman took note of Ash's blush and raised an eyebrow.

_I always knew there was something going on between those two…_

Nevertheless, he liked Ash and knew that there was no one better for his daughter.

"She's upstairs right now. I'll get her" Norman said. He yelled from in front of the video phone. "May, there's someone who wants to talk to you!"

Ash heard footsteps and Norman moved out of view. May's face soon popped up.

"ASH!" she yelled excitedly. She had missed him more and more every day and for him to call like this made her ecstatic.

"Hi May!" Ash said.

Both of them were blushing like crazy but they were such good friends that just seeing each other made them happy, even if they weren't talking. Finally, Ash broke the silence.

"So May, what have you been up to lately?" he asked. He felt bad for not keeping track of his old friends.

"Oh, I got all the ribbons I needed and was runner up in the Johto Grand Festival. I lost to Drew." she said. "What have you been doing Ash?" She winked at the camera and Ash's heart dropped for some reason.

"I came in the top four of the Sinnoh league and lost to a guy with a team of legendaries in the semi-finals. I was the only one to beat his Darkrai though!" Ash said proudly.

May admired his childlike and happy manner.

"Wow, that's great Ash!"

He decided to get down to business.

"May, I really need to tell you something." Ash said.

She looked at him curiously.

"What is it?"

"I have been feeling incomplete incomplete ever since you left and I've missed you a lot. Will you travel with me again?"

May beamed uncontrollably.

"Of course Ash, I love you!"

"What?" asked Ash surprised.

May blushed realizing her slip of the tongue.

"Oh, I meant I'd love to!" she said laughing nervously.

"Great!" said Ash, quickly dismissing what just happened. "I don't know where I'm gonna go next so I'll travel to Hoenn, say hi to Max, battle your father, and we can go!"

May was surprised that Ash was willing to travel to Hoenn to escort her to a new region but she liked it.

"Okay Ash, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye May, I'll be there in a few days!"

They blushed simultaneously after hanging up.

Delia had seen all this and smiled. Her little boy was growing up.

**Alright, let me know what you think! I know it's a little short but I'm satisfied with it for an introductory chapter. There will certainly be more of this and more of "Pokemon Master of Hoenn" to come! The chapters will be longer so I won't update too frequently but there will hopefully be a lot to read in each chapter.**


End file.
